We Are Gundam
by Anthurak The Chaos Lord
Summary: Feldt Grace never considered herself special, but in times of great peril, it is said that ordinary people are capable of extraordinary things. And she is a member of Celestial Being. Episode 25 AU.


"_What's the big deal? We're all here because we made the decision to join this organization and become Gundam Meisters. Age has nothing to do with it. Isn't that right?"_ – Neil Dylandy AKA 'Lockon Stratos'. March 23, 2306 A.D.

_April 14, 2308_

_Lagrange 1_

_Celestial Being Operation 12 (United Nations Federation Operation 'Fallen Angels')_

"Feldt! There's something wrong with Dynamas's solar reactor! There may be a problem with the linkage!" Chris called from her terminal.

"Wait, I don't have any data on that-"

"Hurry up! Or at this rate we're finished!" the blonde interrupted.

"Right." The combat controller was quickly out of her chair and through the door.

As her friend left though, Christina gave a sigh.

"That's a lie and you know it." She gave a glance to Lichsty where he sat at the helm.

"Was I really that obvious?"

The helmsman chuckled. "Well, she fell for it, so I'd say it wasn't so bad. Besides I know why you did it."

Even in the darkness of the bridge, Chris could make out the smile on his face before he turned back to main screen.

"Yeah." she replied, more to herself than to Lichsty. _'I just hope she can forgive me for this.' _

A new signal on her console broke her from her thoughts.

"Heads up! We got a GN-X incoming! Three o'clock high!"

"Roger that!" Lichsty replied, trying to maneuver the Ptolomy to give Ms. Sumeragi and Ian a better shot.

* * *

Even with all of the damage it had suffered in its last mission, the lost arm and leg, the burn scars and blasted armor, the Dynamas still gave off a presence that was at once intimidating and majestic. Perhaps that was simply a trait indicative of the Gundams. No matter how battered, burned, blasted or beaten they might appear, they could and would continue to fight. A perfect mirror of the Meisters that wielded them. That nothing short of complete annihilation could ever stop them.

Had they not been in the middle of a life-or-death battle at the moment, Feldt might have mused on that topic. Instead, she just did her job.

"I don't get it." Feldt said aloud from where she was crouched inside the cockpit, laptop before her.

This didn't make any sense. She had already run three diagnostics, and all of them had said that there was nothing wrong with the GN-Drive. It seemed to be running just fine, fully charged in fact. So if there wasn't a problem, then why had it reported one to Chris's terminal. Had it just been an error in the system?

Feldt held back a scowl. They were backed up against the wall, fighting for their very lives, and she was back here wasting time because of a damn computer glitch?

The pink-haired girl clenched her fist in frustration. Yet again there was that feeling, that aching cry of uselessness. She knew she was doing all she could, just like everyone else. But that didn't stop the voice in the back of her head, telling her that there was always something more. That wish that she could do more. That she could have done something to save-

"_Lichsty! See if you can get behind that asteroid! We're going to detach the Assault Container to get a better shot at that GN-X!"_

As Miss Sumeragi's voice finished over the intercom, Feldt cursed herself for losing herself in thought. She had to move fast, or she wouldn't get to the airlock before the container detached. She felt even worse. Now she might not even be able to do what she should have been doing!

"Damn it." She breathed out, moving to close her laptop. "I just…" again she spoke to herself. "I just wish I could do _something_…"

"Feldt! Feldt!" the high-pitched voice broke her thoughts as she noticed Orange Haro calling to her. But as she looked to the talking mechanical ball, she noticed something odd. He wasn't floating around, but rather had inserted himself into the support terminal that he sat in whenever Dynamas was in operation.

"Haro?" she asked, "What is it?"

"Lockon! Lockon!" the orange robot called, flapping its metallic 'wings' as it did.

Feldt drew back, partly for the fresh memories that those words dredged up, but mostly in confusion. Every time Haro had called out that name since… that mission, it had been in a small voice that no one could confuse for anything but sadness. Like a loyal dog mourning the loss of his beloved master. But this time, it was the same enthusiastic tone Haro had used before. The tone he had always used to address Neil.

"What… what is it Haro?" Feldt straightened back towards the terminal, trying to puzzle out what the little robot was trying to tell her.

"Lockon!" the Haro spoke once more, but this time spun halfway around its terminal. "Lockon!" it called, facing away from her, before spinning back around to face her. "Lockon!" It repeated the same pattern again.

Feldt looked to where Haro was turning this time. Was he trying to show her something? All that was there was the viewscreen that showed the side of the hanger. Apart from the wall, the only thing she could see was Dynamas's sniper rifle, the one weapon that had survived its final battle.

"Lockon!"

She looked to the Haro in confusion. What was he trying to tell her? As Haro turned in the terminal again, her eyes unconsciously went back to the rifle outside. What could he-

"Lockon!"

Feldt's eyes suddenly widened as a thought struck. Haro… her… the rifle… _Lockon_…

No… he couldn't be suggesting…

"Haro… are, are you saying… ?" she trailed off, disbelief overtaking her.

"Yes! Yes!" the ball cried out happily, nodding up and down in the terminal.

If they had been in gravity, she probably would have fallen backwards at this suggestion.

"You… You can't be serious Haro… I mean…" she trailed off again. It was just impossible. She was just… she couldn't do this… she couldn't… she-

'_Didn't you always want to?'_

She nearly gasped. That voice… Was it really…

'_That was why you joined wasn't it? To get closer to you parents?'_

It was a whisper, and yet not a whisper. Something echoing at the edges of her awareness.

"Neil?" she breathed out.

'_You can do this.'_

And for an instant, she could almost feel the strong, comforting hand on her shoulder. The same way he had done back then…

'_Go for it'_

Feldt blinked, and the voice, the feeling, was gone. But she had heard it.

Her hand clenched again, but not in frustration.

She _could_ do this.

The laptop was slammed shut.

* * *

"Fire GN Missiles!"

A swarm of projectiles streaming green light shot from the Assault Container. However, only a few found their mark, and the GN-X's shield was just enough to stop them.

"Damn it! Just die already!" Ian swore as he fired away with the beam cannons as the Assault Container began to float away from the Ptolomey.

Sumeragi silently swore herself as she tried to angle the platform for a better shot. Just one hit. That's all they needed.

Her eyes widened as the machine evaded their shots and dove right for the bridge…

* * *

An alert caught Christine attention.

"Wait a minute, there's a reaction coming from Dynamas!" she looked at the screen closer trying to puzzle through the confusion. "Is that-"

"Chris!"

She looked to the side just as Lichsty tackled her, and saw the enemy mobile suit with a beam rifle leveled right at them.

Her eyes widened. No time to think. No time to act.

The only thought going through her head was the simple realization.

The realization that she was about to die.

Her eyes instinctively squint shut.

She felt the rumble of an explosion.

But… there was something odd. There was no movement of the ship, no blast of air, no wave of heat burning herself and Lichsty to dust. The explosion was muffled, like it had happened… outside?

She opened her eyes, just in time to see the GN-X, its rifle already blasted to pieces, be lanced by a shot through its chest and GN Drive, destroying it utterly.

Lichsty seemed to realize he wasn't dead too, and looked back to see the blasted pieces of the machine float away.

"Wha… What just happened?" he almost stammered in confusion. Christina was just as confused, until the blinking alert on her console caught her eye again.

"Wait… this is… the Dynamas?" her eyes widened.

"Feldt?"

* * *

Sticking halfway out of the bottom hatch of the Assault Container was the Gundam Dynamas, sniper rifle held outstretched in its one remaining hand.

In the cockpit, Feldt sat breathing heavily. Less from exhaustion and more the sheer adrenaline rush she was starting to come down from. If she had been just a second later…

"Nice shot! Nice shot!" Haro chirped from his terminal.

The young girl smiled as what she just did sunk in.

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty good." To be honest, that was a shot worthy of Neil's skill, though she'd be the first to admit that it was more luck that helped her.

A buzz sounded in her ear as a call coming in. Right, as Neil would probably say, this should be interesting.

"_Feldt? Is that you?"_ it was Ms. Sumeragi's voice. _"What are you doing in the Dynamas?"_

"Uh…" she really didn't know what to say, it wasn't like she had really thought this through (if she had, she probably wouldn't have done this in the first place).

"_Sorry… that was me."_ Chirstina's voice suddenly cut in.

"Chris?" Feldt asked confused as her friend's voice sounded.

"_I lied about the problem with the Dynamas's reactor. I… I just thought you'd be safer in the Assault Container."_

Feldt just sat there, not sure how to reply to that.

"_But I never thought you'd try something as crazy as THAT! That was amazing!" _Feldt was pretty sure she could hear Lichsty's enthusiastic agreement in the background.

The pink haired girl smiled, the realization of what she had just done only now sinking in in. She was doing it. She was actually piloting a Gundam. Not only that, but she had _done_ something. She had made a difference.

"It was Haro's idea actually." She patted the small robot, which chirped in affirmation.

"_Well, I guess I'll have to thank him later. But we still have work to do."_ Ms. Sumeragi's voice returned. _"Feldt, what's Dynamas's status?"_

Knocked back into the moment, Feldt was quick to bring up the read-out. "The GN-Drive is at 100 percent, no problems with the primary systems, apart from the damage."

"_Alright."_ The tactical forecaster replied, _"Ian, do we have any spare parts left for Dynamas?"_

"_What? You're not suggesting we send her out there are you? She doesn't even have any training, she ca-"_

"_Ian! She can fight well enough, and right now we need every available asset we can get!"_ Ms. Sumeragi's tone made it obvious that she was not taking _any_ argument. _"Now, do we have any spare parts or not?"_

"_Ugh." _Feldt could practically feel the groan from the Head Mechanic. _"Let's see… not much. All we have for Dynamas is a load of GN Missiles and a beam saber. That's it."_

"_What about the other Gundams? Anything she can use."_

"_Eh… we still have one of Kyrios's SMG's and a spare right arm for Exia. But I still don't-"_

"_Good. Send the codes to release those. Feldt, head to the hanger and get geared up."_

"Yes ma'am!" With a quick motion, Dynamas was completely detached from the Assault Container, and she was maneuvering it towards the opening hanger door.

"_Lichsty, activate the Haros, Chris, what's the status of the other Meisters?"_

Feldt barely caught Lichsty's 'Yes ma'am' as she guided the machine into the hanger. To be honest, it was a lot easier than she was expecting. In seconds, the Haros and Kerels were swarming the Gundam, some bringing out the reload for the missiles or the spare beam saber, but most were maneuvering the Beam SMG and the new arm into position. But apart from noting the massive GN Blade attached to the limb, Feldt paid this little heed. Instead, she was listening to Chris.

"_Okay, let's see… Nadleeh has gone dark, but it looks like it's still in one piece. Exia is still engaged with that Mobile Armor, and Kyrios is… Whoa!"_

"Chris?" Feldt spoke up, worried, though her friend's exclamation didn't seem to be of shock or fear.

"_Well, Kyrios has suffered major damage but Allelujah is, well… he's kicking ass! I don't know what happened, but he is really trashing those GN-Xs. He's already taken down two of them and I don't think the other two'll last much longer."_

Feldt sat there, a little confused. Apparently so was Ms. Sumeragi.

"_Well… that's good. Feldt, did you get that?"_

"Yeah, I'll go back up Setsuna and Lasse." Feldt noticed that by this point the Haros and Kerels were finished.

"_Right. Now remember, provide support and covering fire ONLY. You don't have the training for full combat. And Trans-Am is a last resort, got it?"_

"Got it." Feldt nodded.

She jumped though as she felt a 'clunk' reverberate through the Gundam, only to realize what just happened.

"_Dynamas connected to catapult."_

She had heard that phrase off hand and even spoken it so many times. If felt weird being on the receiving end, and yet… it felt good too. It felt… _right_.

Looking forward, she could see the hanger door open, and saw the running lights come up. A screen opened up in the corner of her monitor, and she could see Chris flashing her a wide smile.

"_You ready?"_

She nodded, feeling the smile on her own face.

"_Transferring timing control to Dynamas."_

Her hands tightened on the controls, and spoke.

It felt _so_ right.

"Dynamas, launching!"

* * *

Sumeragi Lee Noriaga had her eyes trained on the olive-green mobile suit as it launched out of the Ptolomaios, quickly losing sight of it in the asteroids.

"I still don't like this." Ian muttered next to her. "She doesn't have any training or experience and we're just throwing her out into the middle of a fight? And what was that about the Trans-Am? Only a registered Meister can activate it and I know Haro can't override that."

She sighed. "Feldt _is_ a registered Meister. She shouldn't have a problem activating it."

"What? Since when? And why the hell would you enter her anyway?"

A small smile graced her lips.

"Actually, it was Lockon's idea."

_Sumeragi looked up from her computer as she heard the door chime._

"_Come in."_

_The door to her quarters slid open, revealing the Dynamas's pilot._

"_Lockon," she greeted, "what is it?"_

"_Just something I think we should discuss, about the plan." The pilot replied as he stepped in, the door closing behind him._

_Sumeragi nodded. "I'm listening."_

"_Well, I was thinking about how things have been going, and about what we learned about those Thrones Units."_

_She nodded again, remembering they're former, would-be allies._

"_I'm certainly ticked off at what they've been doing, but there's another thing that worries me. They're attacking far more often and taking far more risks. At the rate they're going, I think it's only a matter of time until one of the Big Three manages to take them down. And when that happens…"_

"_They get a GN Drive to poke around at." Sumeragi finished._

"_Exactly. A couple of screwballs like them with GN powered Mobile Suits is one thing, but a whole army outfitted with GN-Drives? Now that's just plain scary."_

_The Tactical Forecaster nodded in agreement._

"_Is that what you wanted to talk about or is there something else…?"_

_Lockon shrugged. "Well, it's just that with all this going on, rouge Gundams, VEDA going screwball and all this other stuff, I think it's time we started considering some serious contingencies."_

_Again, Sumeragi nodded. "I've already been considering some. What were you thinking of?"_

"_I was thinking we should look into backup Meisters, incase something happens to me or the others."_

"_You mean like Lasse or Lichsty?"_

_Lockon gave a small smile. "Actually, I was thinking Feldt."_

"_Feldt?" she looked at him in confusion. "She's just a combat controller. She doesn't even have any pilot training, let alone Mobile Suit training."_

"_She's actually pretty good, surprisingly."_

_Sumeragi raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And you know this…?"_

"_Well, a while back, I was talking with her, and she seemed pretty down about her parents and all…"_

_Her eyes widened slightly in realization. "That's right. They were test pilots for the Second Generation Units. They died in a training accident…" she had forgotten all about that._

"_Yeah, well like I said, she seemed to be pretty down about that, so I thought I'd do something to cheer her up. I let her run through a couple of Dynamas's training sims. It really helped her out I think."_

_Sumeragi gave a light chuckle. That was Lockon, always trying to help out his teammates._

"_The thing is though, she was GOOD. I mean she did better than I did my first time in one of those sims."_

"_Really?" her hand was already on her chin as she started thinking this over. "You think she could take actual combat?"_

"_Well, right now, I'd say she's about at the level of your average MS pilot. She could _survive_ a battle I think, maybe provide support fire. I was going to take her through a few more training sessions though."_

"_Hm…" she was deep in thought. "Send me her score data, if she's as good as you're saying, I'll enter her into the system. Better to have something than nothing I guess. But give her more training sessions too."_

_Lockon broke out into a wide grin._

"_Yes ma'am."_

"So that was all his idea huh?" Ian muttered. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sumeragi shook her head. The thing that intrigued her most though was just how good Feldt's scores were. For a first timer they were incredible, almost matching Setsuna's first time scores. She had to wonder why VEDA hadn't recommended her as a Meister.

She shook those thoughts from her head. Right now, they had to focus on recovering Nadleeh. And hopefully, Tieria with it.

* * *

"_Setsuna! Get in close!"_

The Exia's pilot threw the thruster control forward, sending the power-armored Gundam flying towards the golden mobile armor.

As before, the bright yellow GN Field flickered in existence around the enemy machine, and just as before, Exia smashed right into it. Setsuna could still hear that man's smug laugh over the com channel.

"_HAHAHA! Do you really think that will-"_

It was at that point that the GN Arms's right hand sword pierced the GN Field and sliced clean through the left claw.

Setsuna almost gave a small grin at the shocked stammering he heard over the com. But he had bigger things to worry about.

"_You're dead meat!"_

He had just enough time to angle the Exia to give Lasse a good shot at the enemy machine, a shot which the pilot eagerly took with the GN cannons, vaporizing the enemy's other claw.

But as the mobile armor pulled away, it launched another beam barrage.

The Meister grimaced as he hit the reverse thrusters, dodging to the best of his ability. But he wasn't used to piloting something this big, and for all it's extra firepower, the GN Arms was an unwieldy device. The result being that one beam did land a hit close to the GN Arms's cockpit.

"_I'm not done yet!"_ Lasse didn't sound badly injured, but Setsuna could hear a stammer in the pilot's voice.

"_Just one more PASS!"_

Setsuna complied, blasting them back towards the mobile armor, the pilot firing away, rewarding them with several good hits to the machine's right side, small explosions rippling along the flank.

But as they flew past, it was obvious that the left side of the unit was still operational, and another swarm of beams launched after them.

There were even more this time, and Setsuna put the thrusters into overdrive, desperately trying to avoid any more hits.

But they did take hits, right next to the Arms's cockpit.

"_Setsuna… don't forget what I told you. About why we exist-"_

The explosion from the cockpit cut off whatever else the pilot was going to say.

"Lasse!" the young Meister called, then growled as the realization sunk in.

No time to think about it, he just had to make sure it wasn't in vain.

"You damn BASTARD!"

With that he sent Exia rocketing back towards the mobile armor, even as parts of the GN Arms were blasted off by the barrage.

And sank the remaining sword arm into the machine's right side, sheering the arm off in the process as he flew past.

He had just enough time to eject Exia from the power armor as it's thruster's detonated from the damage.

As he shot out of the explosion, GN Blade held high, Setsuna uttered a battle cry. He wasn't done. Not by a long shot.

Slice after slice, he hacked away at the mobile armor. With it's GN Field destroyed and weapons now useless, it was a simple task. A few more well placed slashes and the machine was neutralized.

Floating away from the wrecked machine, Setsuna turned his attention to the remains of the GN Arms. The cockpit section seemed to be in one piece…

"Lasse! Respond if you can Lasse-"

He was cut off as he heard an alert signal. He was being targeted?

No way… that thing was still operational?

As he turned he saw that indeed it was, and the mobile armor now had its Particle Cannon open and aimed right at him.

Setsuna grimaced again. He could dodge that fine, but what about Lasse? His finger went to that one switch on his control stick, the activation phrase on his lips…

Right as a beam came flying out of nowhere, lancing the cannon and destroying it.

His eyes widened. That kind of beam… it could only come from…

He glanced to the magnified image of the incoming Mobile Suit.

"Dynamas?"

But who was-

"_Setsuna!"_

His eyes widened at the voice, and at the face that showed up on the com monitor.

"Feldt? Feldt Grace?" What was going on? What was the combat controller doing in a Gundam?

"_Yeah it's me. I came to back you up." _There was a pause. _"…Ms. Sumeragi okayed it."_

Setsuna nodded, noting the familiar blue and white arm that the green Gundam now sported. That at least put him at some ease. Their tactical forecaster wouldn't have let her sortie unless she was at least capable. And in all fairness…

"Thanks for the backup." His lip curled slightly. "That was a pretty good shot."

He could see her face light up from the praise.

"_Th-Thanks." _There was a brief stutter in her voice, but she quickly composed herself. _"What about Lasse?"_

What little smile was on his face vanished as he remembered. "I can't reach him. We need to get the GN-Arms back to-" he was cut off as another alert sounded. From the same direction as before.

As Lockon would have put it, You have got to be kidding me.

Feldt seemed to get the alert too as they both turned to see the wrecked and blasted mobile armor, notably the one part that seemed undamaged, open up.

Standing atop the blasted hulk was now a similarly colored winged mobile suit.

"Another one?"

The new machine raised its two beam rifles and opened fire.

Setsuna quickly blasted to the side. He was about to call out to Feldt to scatter, only to see the Dynamas already taking evasive action.

It seemed like she could at least look after herself. That was good. One less thing for him to worry about.

As he dodged another shot, the Meister opened fire with Exia's GN-Vulcans at the machine.

Only for the shots to be repelled by a familiar sphere of yellow light.

Another GN-Field. Perfect.

Though on the plus side, the enemy seemed to be ignoring the GN-Arms's wreckage, only focusing on Exia and Dynamas. Even so, that wasn't enough to sate that worry.

"Feldt! Get behind the asteroids and try to get his attention! We need to get this away from Lasse!"

"_Right!"_ the former combat controller responded as the Dynamas blasted away towards the nearby field of rocks and debris while Setsuna continued firing away with his GN-Rifle.

Within seconds, long purple beams of light began lancing out towards the yellow machine. All of them struck true, even if they were blocked by the GN-Field.

But even so, they were still drawing the battle further away. That was good.

Before he could think anymore on that, the enemy machine suddenly charged him, dropping its right-hand rifle and drawing a beam saber.

He quickly drew one of his own sabers with his left arm to block the slash as the mobile suit slammed into him.

"_The machines with the original solar reactors are really quite something…"_ That same voice came over the com channels. Only this time a visual screen connected as well, showing the pilot.

"…_to have caused me this much trouble!"_

Setsuna growled, even as he pushed the machine away as another series of shots came from the Dynamas.

"So you're the one responsible for corrupting Aeolia's plan!"

"_This is ALL part of the plan! The only difference now is that I've become the lead actor! Me! Alejandro Corner!"_ The yellow machine managed to land a kick on Exia, knocking the Gundam away.

"So it was you who created the Thrones? And gave the GN-Drives to the Federation?" Setsuna yelled over a barrage of shots from his rifle.

"_Of course! Now that the world has begun rebuilding, there is no need for Celestial Being! All your purpose is now is to be destroyed!" _

Setsuna growled as he continued firing. He had to get in close, ignoring the man's insane ranting.

"_The new world is at hand! And it is I who shall-"_

That was when the Dynamas slammed into him.

Inside the Gundam's cockpit, Feldt felt her hands shaking as they gripped the controls, her teeth clinched and eyes narrowed on the yellow mobile suit.

She had heard what that man had said. He was the one responsible. The one behind the Thrones who had massacred so many innocents, and for the new mobile suits that now ravaged them.

And Lockon…

In her mind, she could still see the image of the Throne unit, piloted by the same man who had killed his family, no doubt working for _this_ _man_.

The one responsible… the one who killed Neil!

She screamed, drawing Dynamas's beam saber as she slashed at him.

Only for the beam to suddenly cut out as she was surrounded by the golden GN particles.

The enemy mobile suit took advantage of this and landed a punch to the Gundam, knocking Feldt around the cockpit.

"Feldt!" Setsuna called out, only to see the enemy machine grab hold of Dynamas by its head, holding its other rifle to the Gundam's cockpit. He hesitated. His ranged weapons wouldn't work, Dynamas's weapons wouldn't work inside that field either, and he couldn't get in close, and Feldt…

"_Yes, these machine are impressive indeed…"_

What could he do?

Inside the other Gundam's cockpit, Feldt finally shook off the daze she was in, hearing Haro's panicked alert calls. Right, GN-Field. None of her weapons would work…

"…_even with such novice pilots!"_

Well, almost none of them.

"Will you just shut up already?" she hit the activation button.

On cue, the flaps around Dynamas's waist lifted up and launched a barrage of GN-Missiles point-blank, tearing into the enemy's side.

She couldn't help but grin at the surprised scream that she heard over the com.

Better yet when she realized she had, at least temporarily, weakened that GN-Field enough for her saber to work. With a quick slash, she severed the arm holding her captive.

The pilot seemed to have recovered though, and aimed his rifle right at her. Only for Exia to smash right into him, knocking the machine away.

"_Feldt! You okay?"_ she noticed that he wasn't pursuing the enemy, instead pausing to check on her.

Had they not been in the middle of a fight, that would have brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied, ripping the severed arm off of Dynamas's face.

"_You think you've won?"_ both pilots turned to see the enemy machine, it's pilot yelling in indignation again.

"_The new world is at hand,"_ They weren't paying attention to his ranting's though.

They were looking at the wings that were rotating towards them, and the visible energy buildup.

"_You will be swept away like bugs! DIE GUNDAMS!"_ With that, the massive particle beam fired right at them.

"_Feldt! Now!"_

Inside his Alvaaron, Alejandro smiled as he saw the empty space before him. A little more difficult than he was expecting but-

A purple beam of energy nearly took his machine's head off.

Blasting backwards, he saw them.

Exia and Dynamas, both bathed in bright red GN-Particles rushing towards him.

Both opened fire, Exia with it's GN-Vulcan, Dynamas with its SMG.

His GN-Field reactivated, but with the damage it had sustained and the added power of that system…

"Damn you Aeolia… Damn you and your system…"

"_I found it…"_

It was voice of that boy.

"What?"

Inside Exia, Setsuna's voice rang with a combination of determination and righteous fury.

"I found the source… of the twisted distortion in this world! And now I'm going to cut it out!"

The Alvaaron continued to fire, trying in vain to hit the faster machines.

"_The rebirth has already begun! Yet you continue t-"_

"Shut up!" inside Dynamas, Feldt's voice rang the same, with the addition of a vengeful rage. "You don't deserve to talk…" Dynamas drew its Sniper Rifle with its left arm, "People like you… don't deserve to live!"

She punctuated her outburst with a salvo of shots. Even if she was barely aiming, and using only one hand at that, several still stuck true, only barely stopped by the GN-Field.

Inside Exia, Setsuna grimaced. They still couldn't penetrate that field with beam weapons. In that case…

He remembered _his_ words, something _he_ had told him soon after he had received Exia.

'_Setsuna, do you know why Exia is equipped with a physical blade?'_

'_It's a countermeasure against GN-Fields. The plan has provisions for fighting other Gundams as well.'_

'_If we ever had to, you'd be our trump card. We're counting on you Setsuna.'_

Yes. He was a destroyer that knows only how to fight… but now, it was time to destroy the twistedness behind it all!

"Feldt!" Setsuna called over to her, "Use the GN-Blade!"

Right, she remembered now. GN-Fields couldn't stop physical weapons.

Dropping the SMG and stowing the rifle, Dynamas held its new arm out as the massive arm-blade snapped open.

She wasn't weak. Not anymore. And there was no way she was going to let this bastard get away with what he did.

Exia shot forwards first, Dynamas right behind it.

The enemy machine moved its rifle to the left to take a shot at Dynamas, but Setsuna beat him to the punch, hurling his Short Blade like a knife. The cloud of GN-Particles hardly put up a resistance as the weapon passed through them, smashing the beam rifle easily.

Setsuna followed through, passing through the field and hacking off a leg with his GN-Blade.

Feldt followed up on his attack, slicing through the enemy's remaining arm with her own blade.

"_H-How is his possible? My Alvaaron… How-?"_

"Don't you know?" Setsuna called out as Exia spun, launching his Long Blade at the machine, taking out one of its wings, while Dynamas fired off a one-handed shot with its rifle, taking out the other wing.

"We are…"

Both Gundams rocketed forward…

"All of us…"

Their GN-Blades readied…

"GUNDAM!"

And sliced the Alvaaron apart, it's pilot screaming in disbelief and agony before it's GN-Drive ruptured, consuming its remains in an explosion.

Setsuna couldn't help but give a small, satisfied nod as the red hue surrounding both Gundams faded, but there was one other thing he needed to check on.

Inside Dynamas, Feldt was breathing heavily, beads of sweat peeling off her skin, eyes wide as her mind tired to process the realization of everything that had just happened…

"_Feldt? Feldt answer me."_

She blinked as the voice knocked her back to her senses, seeing Setsuna's face in the com screen, as well as Exia floating over to her.

"_Are you okay?"_

Her breathing slowed, the adrenaline finally beginning to fade from her system.

So much had happened in the past few minutes. She had fought… She had killed… She had…

"Y-Yeah. I'm… I'm okay."

Her hand went to her helmet, shaking her head back and forth as she opened the visor to clear the sweat from her face.

Setsuna nodded. _"Alright. Let's grab Lasse and ge-"_

He was cut off as an alert sounded in both their machines.

"New enemy approaching! New enemy approaching!" Haro yelled out.

Both Gundams turned, noticing the streak of red and black approaching.

"_A Union Flag?" _It looked like one the elite models that had attacked them before.

A straggler? She had thought all the Federation machines sent to attack them were the new GN-Xs. Why send a normal mobile suit?

The dark-red streak of light trailing the machine answered their question.

"…_with a pseudo solar reactor."_

Feldt grimaced as she brought up the sniper rifle to line up a shot. Even if Trans-Am had drained Dynamas's particles, she still had enough power for a few shots.

She watched the cross-hairs line up…

"Targeted…"

She squeezed the trigger.

"And firing!"

The beam shot out towards it target…

…only for the Flag to jinx right as it transformed in a seemingly impossible maneuver.

"What the-?"

The new enemy rushed them, drawing something from its back.

"_That's a beam saber!"_ Setsuna yelled out as he redrew his GN-Blade.

The Flag seemed to home in on Exia and smashed into the Gundam, knocking it back.

"_Now! I will avenge Daryl and Howard with this GN Flag!"_

Her eyes widened as she heard a voice over the com.

"_He's hailing us?"_ Setsuna wondered aloud.

_"What's this? You're that boy."_ Feldt had never heard this voice before, but it scared her. It sounded crazed. A very dangerous crazed.

"_It seems that our destinies have been connected all along."_ the Flag continued its assault on Exia.

"Setsuna!" Feldt called out as she shot towards the Flag, her GN-Blade activated.

Just as the Flag made to slice off Exia's arm, Feldt made a horizontal slash at it from behind…

…Only for the enemy to flip in mid-swing, it's beam saber meeting her slash at the elbow, slicing the arm apart.

Fighting back the creeping terror that she was beginning to feel, Feldt quickly brought her rifle up. At this close range, she shouldn't have any trouble hitting hi-

Dynamas suddenly shook with an impact. It took her a moment to realize that the Flag had finished it's flip by landing a kick on right on the sniper rifle, smashing the weapon completely.

"_A girl?" _She realized that the man was speaking to her. Had he heard her? _"A replacement then. Pity."_

He almost moved to attack her, but was cut off as Exia slammed into him.

"_Feldt! Grap Lasse and get out of here!"_ Setsuna's voice sounded strained, almost panicked.

"No! I can help!" she knew most of her weapons were destroyed. Her eyes quickly scanned the Dynamas's weapon chart, desperately looking for something she still had. The missiles were all used, her main weapons were destroyed. Maybe if she could find that SMG she dropped…

She couldn't… _wouldn't_ abandon anyone else…

"_I got this! Don't worry!" _she saw the Flag land a glancing slash on Exia's head, only for Setsuna to slash off one of its legs.

Her teeth gritted, her hands shook, she felt water gathering in her eyes.

"I… I just…" she understood. She couldn't help anymore… She'd just get in the way… Even so…

"Just… come back to us, okay?" She'd already lost one friend… she couldn't bear to lose another…

"_I will." _His tone had softened a little, almost like he was trying to be comforting.

She nodded, and turned the Dynamas around.

As she did, she could've sworn that Exia had turned its head back to here, as if giving her a reassuring glance.

She didn't think about, and pushed the Gundam's thrusters as fast as they could go. Lasse needed help quickly. Of course, she also needed to leave before she thought any better on this.

"_I'll live. I swear it!"_

It was the last time she would hear his voice for a long time.

* * *

So, there you have it. My first stab at Gundam 00.

I've noticed a few people have tried the 'Feldt in a Gundam' in the past, but everyone always just conjures up an all new Gundam for her. Whether it's just a fifth GN drive that was in the original plan from the beginning (which while justifiable, I think of as kind of lazy), or just Dues Ex Machina's a new Gundam complete with GN-Drive halfway through the story (which is both lazy and incompetent).

What I never got is why nobody gave her the Gundam that is just sitting right there in front of her. I mean, before season two came out, I was expecting her to inherit Dynamas, which works on a bunch of levels, plus it's my favorite Gundam.

Anyway, what's your take? Good? Bad? Horrible beyond measure?

And yes, I do plan to continue this in a Season 2 AU. Any thoughts and critique would be most appreciated. Flames will be ignored.

Oh, and one last thing:

A wise man once said: 'Finding good fanfiction is like finding penny's in a sewer. It's there, you just have to go through a whole lot of crap to get to it.' But every once in a while, you find not a penny, but a piece of gold. Yes, there are some really unique, interesting and sometimes just plain AWESOME fanfics out there. But the sad thing is that of those I have found, despite how good they are, I don't think they are as well known as they should be. And thus, since so many people seem to read my work and no doubt scrambled over here once they got that email alert, I figure I might as well give my recommendations for some of these stories that deserve your attention. I will be putting these brief endorsements up in Authors Notes in future updates. So with that said, here is the first one:

'Finishing the Fight' by RedMage04(fanfiction(dot)net)/Aratech(spacebattles(dot)com)

Series: Halo/Forgotten Realms (D&D)

Status: Complete (Note: fanfiction(dot)net version is still incomplete. Complete version can be found in the spacebattles(dot)com creative writing archive)

Summery: The Ark wasn't the end. Stranded on an alien world where the rules of reality no longer apply, the Master Chief and his allies will face new challenges. When darkness rises, they must show that sometimes, a few brave souls can make all the difference.

Why You Should Read It: Yes, you are reading this right. A Halo/Dungeons and Dragons crossover. It's premise is one that you would never expect to take seriously. And nine out of, wait no, ninety-nine out of a hundred times, you would be exactly right. The thing is, this story is that one in a hundred. Amazingly enough, it _works_. Halo: Finishing the Fight is, as the author put it, "the result of what started as a series of postulated "what ifs" among the author and his friends after a night spent consuming too much root beer while playing games, and listening to far too much Immediate Music to possibly be healthy." It has since grown to a 700+ page work of fanfiction involving (the author hopes at least) passable attempts at blending military science fiction with high fantasy, alternating between the two different elements trying to understand one another and Orcs and Dark Elves being shot in the face with 26th century assault weaponry. Yeah.

I think one of the things that makes this story work is that it's actually _trying_ to be serious and not some crack fic done for laughs about the Master Chief slaughtering Orcs and Goblins. Which is funny because there _is_ a lot of slaughtering going on. Many of the fights, especially those in the first half, are nothing but pure curbstomp battles. But at the same time, it can still be taken seriously because the characters are taking it seriously. None of the Halo characters ever give off the feeling of over-confidence, they treat every threat with the same respect they would treat any other. Plus, for all the whole-sale slaughter the characters are inflicting with 26th century assault weaponry, the story is always quick to remind the reader that those weapons are the _only_ reason that the hero's are kicking so much ass. This becomes especially evident in the story's second half when the Drow start bringing out armies that would make the hordes of Sauron look like a bunch of slightly angry sheep. And throughout all of this, there are plenty of Faerun characters that get just as much focus too. Characters like Neeshka, Bruenor Battlehammer and Drizzt Do'Urdan (to name a few) play just as prominent roles as the Chief and co., and get to kick just as much ass too. In short, it's the perfect kind of crossover, exploring the interaction between characters of the two series, and showing them kick major ass together.


End file.
